


Pining

by alkjira



Series: Evergreen [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Sequel, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 14:21:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3071378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alkjira/pseuds/alkjira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after, but not directly after, 'The Holly and the Ivy'<br/>That story is not required reading to understand this, but if you're going to read Bard/Lindir smut you might want to read Bard/Lindir romance too, yeah?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pining

**Author's Note:**

> Before the smut starts, let me point out that the series is now called Evergreen  
> Pines are evergreens  
> These two have done a lot of pining  
> Hence this title for this story  
> lol, I know, I know  
> Now, smut:

“You said that you can be quiet,” Bard breathed into Lindir’s ear before nipping lightly at the small lobe.

“But the children aren’t home,” Lindir said distractedly as he stroked his hands down the Man’s broad back. It was an uncharitable though, but them not being at home had been a rather long time coming and Lindir felt that he was a little too grateful over their absence.  
  
Bard chuckled and brushed his nose down Lindir’s cheek. “Is that a confession of how you’ll be loud?”  
  
“No, but you said-“ Lindir’s eyes widened and he pulled back. “No, that’s not what I meant. I can be quiet.”  
  
“I don’t particularly want you to be,” Bard said and reached up to cup his face. “You have a lovely voice. If I can look my neighbours in the face without blushing in the morning I will consider that an unexpected windfall.”  
  
The very thought of someone overhearing them made blood rush to Lindir’s cheeks, enough that Bard likely felt the skin heat up beneath his palm.

“I’ve been wondering how far down that blush goes,” the Man said, voice husky, but instead of any buttons being undone he leaned in for another kiss, which, it was not like Lindir _objected_ to that.

  
Just as he did not object a little later when laces and buttons were indeed sought out by tan fingers.

Objecting would be _truly_ uncharitable considering the speed with which his own fingers worked to get Bard out of his clothes.  
  
Lindir got a little distracted as his fingers brushed over the hard line of Bard’s cock straining against his trousers, and he broke their kiss and began to kneel down; to be able to properly investigate.  
  
“No, I don’t- not kneeling,” Bard protested as he gripped Lindir’s shoulders to stop his descent. “I don’t want you kneeling in front of me.”  
  
“In front of someone else?” Lindir offered innocently, smiling at the choked noise Bard made.  
  
“You look much too innocent to say such a thing,” Bard rumbled and tugged Lindir’s head down for more kisses.  
  
-  
  
Thankfully Bard had no objection to Lindir kneeling _next_ to him, on a bed, so after they’d relocated to Bard’s bedroom Lindir was free to explore at his leisure.  
  
Bard’s thighs were thick with muscle, and lightly furred; the hair growing denser closer to his groin and the dark curls nestled at the base of his shaft  
  
His chest, which Lindir had already devoted some attention to, had only been sparsely dusted with hair, which was why the denser hair on Bard’s lower half was somewhat surprising, but anything but unwelcome.  
  
As Lindir ran his hands up Bard’s thighs his muscles tensed and relaxed, and again when the Elf repeated the motion.  
  
It was easy to make a space for himself between Bard’s thighs, a slight nudge was all it took for Bard’s legs to spread wide enough to make room for Lindir’s admittedly not very wide shoulders.

It was the most pliant Lindir had ever seen him, and the double meaning in that word brought a small smile to his face as he moved to kneel between Bard’s legs.

“That smile is worrisome,” Bard rumbled throatily, and Lindir met his eyes, held his gaze as he leaned down to lick a wet strip up the hard length in front of him.  
  
“Yes,” Bard moaned, and Lindir did not know if he was agreeing with himself regarding his earlier statement or if he meant it as encouragement, but he appreciated it either way.  
  
Bard had said that he found Lindir’s voice lovely, but surely it was nothing compared to the deep, husky rumble of Bard’s. Lindir’s neglected length hung heavily between his thighs, but he did not want to use one of his hand to touch himself. Not yet, not when there was still so much of Bard left to touch, especially when each new touch earned him many lovely moans. No, he could wait.

Holding it steady with one hand Lindir slid as much as he could of Bard’s length into his mouth, cheeks hollowing around it as he sucked.

-

It seemed that almost no time at all had passed before two slightly shaking hands tugged at his shoulders, the touch turning to clumsy caresses when the Man saw he’d gotten Lindir’s attention.  
  
“Sorry, sorry,” Bard said, his chest heaving. “I’m- if you continue I’ll- It’s been a long time since I- a very long time.”  
  
“You don’t wish to spend in my mouth?” Lindir asked, licking his lips.  
  
Bard groaned. “If you ask that again I’ll come all over my stomach, that’s what I'll do. And I’ve hardly gotten to touch you.”  
  
“I won’t disappear if you finish before me,” Lindir said, somewhat amused.  
  
“But I wanted-“ Bard fell quiet and Lindir tilted his head, thumbs rubbing over the sturdy bones of Bard’s hips.  
  
“Do you wish to take me?”  
  
“Yeah, but- No. I wanted, not now. Now I-“ Bard closed his eyes. “Could you please stop licking your lips. It’s- I was less distracted when I tried to kill a Dragon coming towards me.”  
  
“If you’d been without trousers at the time perhaps you’d been more distracted,” Lindir offered and Bard chuckled.  
  
“Perhaps.” His eyes slowly slid open again and he gently brushed some of Lindir’s unbound hair away from his face. “You’re lovely. Much too lovely for someone like me.”  
  
“Yet I would not actually offer to kneel in front of anyone else,” Lindir said and Bard’s mouth twitched.  
  
“Good to know.” When a broad thumb came to brush over Lindir’s bottom lip he could not resist flicking his tongue over it. Distraction or not, Bard could only blame himself for that one.  
  
“Some other time, I’d like to have you,” Bard said huskily. “If you’d want it. But for now, would you like to have me? Take me until I spill between our stomachs?”  
  
Lindir shuddered slightly and between his legs his cock gave an interested twitch. Yes. Yes he wanted that. Except-  
  
“Are you sure? If you've not had any recent lovers- perhaps not on your back? If you lie on your side, that would be-“  
  
“I’d like to see you,” Bard said, stroking his fingers over Lindir’s jaw and Lindir crawled up the length of Bard’s body to fit their lips together.  
  
“I have oil,” Bard murmured between kisses.  
  
“That’s nice,” Lindir said, a little distracted by the feel of so much bared skin pressed against his own.  
  
Bard snorted softly. “I mean, you might want to use it. If you wish to fuck me I must insist on it.”  
  
“Oh.” Lindir blinked and pulled back. “Yes, of course.”

-  
  
It took quite some time and a fair bit of oil to open Bard for three fingers, and Lindir might have gone for four if Bard had not gritted out a protest.  
  
“That’s- I’m ready. No more oil, or fingers. I want you to take me.”  
  
Lindir, once again kneeling between Bard’s thighs looked a little uncertainly at where they were joined. Bard was still so very snug around his fingers. Not tight to the point where Lindir felt sure it would cause them both discomfort, but even so...  
  
“I’m sure,” Bard said in reply to the question not asked. He twisted and reached down, managing to curl his hand around Lindir’s cock. “This, inside of me. Before the night is over and the children come back and I’ll explode out of sheer frustration.”  
  
Lindir might have smiled at the put-upon note in Bard’s voice, but the warm, slightly calloused hand touching him was no laughing matter.  
  
As he slid his fingers out of Bard, the Man flinched slightly and Lindir froze, concerned that he’d hurt him.  
  
“It’s just, I’m- It’s strange,” Bard concluded. “Empty.” A dark eyebrow rose challengingly. “But I do know how you can fix that.”  
  
-  
  
Despite what Bard had said about no more oil being needed Lindir made sure to coat himself liberally before shuffling back into place.  
  
His first push against Bard’s opening failed, cock merely sliding along Bard's skin.  
  
“I warned you about the oil,” Bard groaned and dug his heel lightly into the small of Lindir’s back. “C’mon, inside me before I embarrass myself.”  
  
“You couldn’t,” Lindir murmured as he wrapped a hand around himself, prodding the head of his cock against Bard’s slick ring before pushing again.  
  
Bard arched his back and cursed, and then cursed louder when Lindir stopped moving.  
  
“Don’t you dare stop now. I’m fine.”  
  
‘Fine’ was an entirely inadequate word. He was molten heat and silk and pressure and Lindir’s hips jerked forward on their own volition.

“Oh, fuck,” Bard said. “ _Lindir_.”  
  
“ _Gi melin_ ,” Lindir breathed. “ _Guren min gaim lín_.”  
  
Bard cursed beneath his breath. “That,” he panted. “Is not _fair_.”  
  
“ _Naeth_ \- I mean, I’m sorry,” Lindir said finishing his slow slide into Bard. “I said that I love you.”  
  
He had not at all considered what sort of response his words would merit. He only knew that they reflected the truth that was in his heart, and that he had to speak or they would rise like a flood wave and crush him.

If he had stopped to consider, he still would not have expected Bard to still entirely for a moment before springing into motion; clasping his hands to Lindir’s arms and stretching up for a kiss even as he pulled to get Lindir closer.

The kiss lacked anything reminiscent of finesse; instead being teeth and tongue and panting breaths, and when Bard pulled back Lindir was distraught to see that Bard’s lower lip was bleeding slightly.  
  
“Your lip,” he whispered.

“Fuck my lip,” Bard groaned, and pressed together as they were, Lindir could feel the sound echo inside his own chest. He could imagine it curling around his heart, rumbling like a greatly pleased cat. “Lindir, you love me? Fuck, of course you do. You wouldn’t make that up. Of course you wouldn’t. _Valar_.”  
  
Lindir raised his hand to brush his index finger over the small wound on Bard’s lip. But before he reached his goal Bard captured his hand and brought it the rest of the way to his mouth, pressing a kiss to the back of it.  
  
“I love you,” he promised, pleasure-darkened eyes wholly sincere and Lindir’s heart skipped a beat. “I do. I really do.”  
  
“And I you.” Lindir shifted and bit back a groan. He reclaimed his hand from Bard, stroking reverently over one stubble-rough cheek before he braced himself on the bed to begin thrusting.

It did not take long for the both of them to spill. When Bard moaned and gripped him tight - both with limbs and with his body; as he spilled slick and wet between them, then it only took four more thrusts for Lindir to follow.  
  
Shivering from pleasure Lindir tried to withdraw and move away from his collapsed position on top of Bard, but the Man would not allow it, holding the Elf tightly against himself.  
  
“Tell me again.”  
  
“I love you,” Lindir said, pressing his lips to Bard’s chest. “I love you.”  
  
“ _Lindir_ ,” Bard murmured, and Lindir lifted his head to press their lips together.

**Author's Note:**

> I think I'm the only one writing this pairing, so if I've suckered any of you into shipping it, sorry and yay!  
> SPREAD THE MESSAGE THAT THESE TWO ARE AWESOME TOGETHER  
> WE NEED MORE FIC


End file.
